


Between the Air and Earth

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, R plus L equals J, Sexual Experimentation, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Having been isolated due to a fever, Jon and Sansa grow bored.  Their boredom leads to something neither has ever experienced before.





	Between the Air and Earth

Sansa sighed dramatically. "I'm bored, Jon," she said, flopping onto the bed.

"I know, Sansa. I'm bored too," he said, flipping through the pages of one of their books.

The two of them had come down with the same cough and fever earlier that week. They were banished to an unused room on the other side of the castle to keep it from spreading to the others. Even though they were both feeling better, Maester Luwin insisted on keeping them quarantined for a few more days. He brought them a few books to keep them entertained, but other than a few servants they hadn't had any visitors.

They had long since run out of things to do. They quizzed each other on house sigils and Targaryen kings. They read to each other from the songs and histories. Sansa even tried to teach Jon a few basic stitches but he quickly started to feel weak again and had to lay down.

"I bet I'm more bored than you are. You're always inside, I'm used to being outside, training," he stated.

"I'm always inside but at least I have things to do. And I have to think about things, you just have to hit things. You don't have to be smart to hit things. That's why boys are so good at it," she said. It took a moment for Jon to recognize the insult.

"Hey--" Jon said, grabbing Sansa's arm and pulling her to him. He began to tickle her along her sides. She shrieked with laughter and began to try to escape, but he held on to her.

"Who's so smart now, huh?" he teased her as she shrieked. She fought back, grabbing his wrists. It was no contest as he easily climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. He used his free hand to dance along her ribs and under her arms, along the tufts of auburn hair that had recently started to grow there. She laughed so hard her belly ached. She could barely breathe but managed to choke out "Please Jon, stop."

He relented and collapsed next to her. It wasn't a heartbeat before she attacked him, squeezing his sides in the way that always made him howl. He tried to grab her wrists but she persisted. Their hands were caught up, so he used one of his legs, trying to pin her down with it. His leg slid in between hers, and she wiggled, trying to get away.

Sansa's heart was pounding and she was flushed from the tickling. She knew those feelings well. But she started to feel something else, building in her tummy. It was an ache, but she liked it. Jon's leg was pressing between hers. He was wearing light weight linen pants and a loose shirt. She could feel the warmth of his skin through the material. She began to squeeze his leg between her own. She found she liked the way it felt.

Jon was still focused on their tickling and didn't seem to notice what Sansa was doing. He kept tickling her sides, running his hands over her. She jerked back and forth to avoid his tickles, and noticed that each time she did, it felt better. She began to rock back and forth on his leg, doing her best to disguise it as part of their playing.

Jon was still tickling Sansa, not aware that anything was different, until he suddenly realized that everything was different. His leg was between Sansa's, she was rocking back and forth in a way that had nothing to do with his tickling. His hands stilled, but Sansa kept rocking.

He watched her, fascinated. Her movements began to pick up speed. She seemed to be struggling, as if something were just out of reach.

He wanted to help her reach whatever it was. His sister was normally so tense, so precise, and here she was, unraveling in front of him. Jon wondered what would happen if he were to move his leg in time with hers. He tried it, his leg pushing back against her when she thrust. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Jon wanted to hear that sound again. He pumped his leg harder and was rewarded with the same sound and others that were even better. Jon blocked out the voice telling him how wrong this was and just focused on the sounds she was making. He wanted to make her feel like this forever. 

Sansa’s face was screwed up and her eyes were closed. She was breathing heavy in a way that had nothing to do with her recent cold. She was squeezing Jon’s leg so hard it was starting to hurt, but he wasn’t about to let on. The pressure kept building and building until there was a release and she laid still. 

Her face was turned towards the bed. Jon knew she felt exposed. He wanted to give her some space, so he quietly toyed with the furs of the bed for a few moments. He thought it best to provide a distraction, so he pulled the book back towards them. “We should get back to studying,” he suggested. She nodded silently.

They were eventually released from their quarantine and things went back to normal. Except, Jon couldn’t stop hearing the sweet sounds Sansa had made. He thought about it all the time. To his shame, he thought about it in particular when he was alone at night, stroking himself. Even weeks later, he still thought about it.

He went to the godswood with a block of wood and a carving knife to clear his mind. There was one tree in particular where the roots came all the way to your shoulders if you sat between them. He sat in the roots of a tree, shaving away slices of wood until it vaguely began to resemble a wolf.

He heard a rustling in the woods and looked up to find Sansa walking towards him. His heart stopped. They hadn’t been alone since their recovery. 

She stopped a few feet away. She clutched a book to her chest and looked down at the ground. 

“I was thinking perhaps we could study together again,” she said softly. Jon nodded and she sat down next to him. They studied for some time, Sansa quizzing Jon on the names and locations of battles. She corrected him even when he made minor mistakes, and made him recite the whole thing over again.

Sansa stopped quizzing him and toyed with the length of fabric that had been woven into the book’s binding as a bookmark. She suddenly found her courage.

“Um, Jon, that afternoon when we were alone...I was wondering if we could do that again,” she rushed out.

Jon agreed far too quickly. He’d been hoping for it since the moment she’d joined him in the woods. He got up and sat on the roots of the tree. Sansa sat on his lap, her back to him, her leg falling between his. They laughed, not entirely certain of how to start.

“I can’t remember how we started last time,” Sansa said shyly.

“I can,” Jon said, as his hands went to her sides and began to tickle her. She shrieked and squirmed but he held her tightly. She wiggled on his knee, and suddenly found the tight spot that ached for the firmness of his leg. 

Jon held her waist, steadying her as she rocked back and forth. The noises came to her more quickly this time. She was so close to him, he leaned forward and buried his face in her hair. It smelled so sweet, sweeter than the flowers that bloomed around them. Jon bounced his knee up and down to meet Sansa’s thrusts. She tilted her head back, the sunlight got caught in her hair, and the whole world sparkled. 

With the whole world sparkling, and the scent of her hair filling his nose, it was easy forget everything. So easy in fact, that Jon ran his hand up Sansa’s leg and under her skirt. He found the spot she seemed to like so much. Jon was shocked at what his fingers found. It didn’t feel like the skin anywhere else on her body. It was wet. He thought it was sweat, but it was far too silky. It was so wet he could barely keep his fingers in place. They kept sliding over her. Sansa didn’t seem to mind. In fact she let out the loudest sound she had yet. Sansa kept rocking back and forth, and everything was getting fuzzy for Jon. He focused on the silkyness between her legs and the heat between them. She rocked faster and faster and just when Jon thought she couldn’t possible move faster, she stopped. She exhaled and leaned back into his arms. Jon regretfully pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms around her. He held her, and they could pretend for that things were normal between the two of them, and that this was like any other time she might have sat in his lap. 

“Am I too heavy?” she asked.

“No, never,” he said against her hair. When Jon pulled his face away he was surprised to see that the forest had begun to grow dark. How long had they been sitting like that?  
“We should probably get back,” he said. They pulled themselves apart and made their way back to the castle.

They crossed paths with Maester Luwin. He eyed the two of them suspiciously. “Where have you two been?” he asked.

“Studying,” Sansa answered, gesturing to the book still in her arms.

“You both looked flushed, are you getting sick again?” he asked, watching them.

“No, we just ran back from the woods, that’s all,” Sansa lied.

He gave them a stern glance before walking away.

Jon and Sansa shared a glance and giggled before retreating to their bedrooms. They knew the feelings they had discovered that afternoon would linger in their minds and bodies for some time. They figured that their feelings would stop once Sansa was married off to some high lord, and she would look back at those afternoons as childish experiments. Neither had any idea that the feelings they discovered on those warm, lazy afternoons would one day build a kingdom.


End file.
